A Cyborg's New Life
by SeptemberRainDarkShadow
Summary: Before being destroyed by her creator Murdoc, Cyborg Noodle decides to escape and become her very own person. She discovers the challenges of emotions and being almost human. She soon will discover what it's like to be truly loved and accepted. (New version of My Very Own Person rewritten)


A Cyborg's New Life

Tears and Oil

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is for entertainment only the Gorillaz belong to Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn.

(Summary: Before being destroyed by her creator Murdoc, Cyborg Noodle decides to escape and become her very own person. She discovers the challenges of emotions and being almost human. She soon will discover what it's like to be truly loved and accepted. (New version of My Very Own Person rewritten)

It was an average day on the floating island of filth called 'Plastic Beach'. Most of the band members from the famous Gorillaz were sleeping in all except for 2D the vocalist and Cyborg Noodle the guitarist. 2D otherwise known as Stewart Tusspot was couldn't sleep due to his uncontrolled anxiety from the whale peeking in from his small window to his room. He was convinced that it wanted to devour him limb from limb. Not so far away laid a cyborg clone on the cool floor beneath her in a closet filled with cleaning supplies, cans of oil, and wires. Black oil leaked from her eyes onto the ground as if they were real human liquid tears. She turned on her back slowly her rhinestone eyes opening after tears squeezed out from her synthetic lashes. Cyborg turned her gaze to the ceiling where wires hung from they seemed close but they were far away from her grasp. The room was pitch black like a moonless night she liked it that way. The darkness didn't affect her seeing due to her ability to see in the dark. She liked to think that she was once the band leaders amazing creation. She once was filled with pride once she believed that she was a work of art. Murdoc Niccals created the Cyborg to only serve him and replace the long last band member Noodle after she disappeared in El Manana. Just like the original Noodle Cyborg was beautiful. She wasn't only beautiful she was also very intimidating to others. The cyborg lived to please her master and follow his every order. The other band members despised her for replacing their beloved Noodle she knew very well that they hated her. They expected her to be just like her creator cruel and plain evil. But, no one ever dared to mess with the doppelgänger they had no idea what she was capable of. Cyborg didn't mind the glares or the hate she received from fans and her fellow band mates. Although she hoped that one day they would finally accept her and accept the fact that her only purpose is to replace a lost guitarist. Little did she know that one day a certain girl would return. The previous day Noodle the axe princess set foot on plastic beach. If Cyborg had a heart it would have dropped beneath her firm chest when she saw her expression. She knew that soon she would be destroyed like a car that doesn't work anymore, like a piece of scrap metal. She also knew her creator would take deep pleasure in watching her suffer and be deactivated. He was just evil in her eyes. She wished he hadn't given her emotions to be more human like. If she didn't have emotions perhaps she wouldn't be so afraid of 'dying' maybe it would be easier. Her master decided to give her emotions to make her more like the original Noodle and make fans like her more. Or maybe at least tolerate her. But it didn't work somehow the little cyborg developed her own personality and people still treated her the same anyways. She was an imposter and nothing more. She only wanted to be accepted. She assumed that no one would ever like her for who she really is. But, if she changed maybe people would finally accept her for who she apparently is. Cyborg knew the day would come when she would be deactivated. She didn't know why, where, or how but she knew it would eventually happen. All those days in the tiny little closet Cyborg had as much time as she needed to plan an escape before she was destroyed. Today was the day she would act on her plan. It wasn't going to be easy and if someone like her master tried to stop her she knew he would resort to violence if he caught her trying to escape. Although she was much stronger than her master she wouldn't dare to hurt him. She didn't want to hurt anyone not anymore. Murdoc was very convinced that his creation would never lay a finger on him he was also convinced that she was too obedient to do so. Cyborg was no longer programed to follow his orders ever since she became more human like. She was reprogrammed it was his mistake. She was able to speak the word 'no'. Now she was almost free


End file.
